


A Trip to Blitzen's Best

by omfg_otp



Series: One-shots [8]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus thinks T.J needs new clothes, since he's been wearing the same uniform for 150 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Blitzen's Best

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed T.J seemed quite attached to his uniform in mcga, and this is the result.

“I’m not sure about this.” T.J stated dubiously, looking at the store window in front of him. It displayed mannequins dressed in fashionable high street clothing, as well as some formal wear. The sign above read _‘Blitzen’s Best’_ in neat, cursive lettering.

 

“We’ve been over this,” Magnus replied, smiling slightly, “You can’t wear that uniform of yours everyday. You need some variety.”

 

T.J hummed quietly but still didn’t look convinced. Magnus rolled his eyes, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and dragging him into the store.

 

It wasn’t Magnus’ first visit; he’d helped Blitz with the renovating and moving in. The interior was modern and sleak. Rails and shelves lined the walls stacked high with a variety of clothes, most of which Magnus wouldn’t even consider wearing, but society deemed fashion forward. T.J looked just as intimidated, eyeing a pair of skinny jeans with trepidation.

 

There were a few other customers in the store, browsing the rails, none of whom seemed particularly interested in the two teens passing by. They made their way over to the counter where Hearth and Blitz where stood, having a casual conversation.

 

“Hey guys.” Magnus said, to get their attention, signing it for Hearth's benefit as well.

 

“Hey Magnus.” Blitz said, grinning at the both of them.

 

 _Good to see you again._ Hearth signed, shooting him a small smile.

 

“You too.” Magnus replied. He hadn’t seen the elf in a while, due to the rune lessons he was having with the All Father that took place on Asgard. “How are the lessons going?”

 

 _Great._ His signing got more forceful at that, meaning the elf was excited which was a rare thing. He smile even widened into a small grin. _I’m learning so much._

 

Magnus couldn’t help feeling a burst of happiness for his friend, and neither apparently could Blitz, judging by the way he was staring at Hearth’s smile. He mentally shook his head at his two oblivious friends. They’d figure it out one day.

 

He glanced towards T.J, who was looking a bit confused, not being able to follow some of the conversation. Magnus decided to move the subject along to why they were there.

 

“So we were hoping to get some advice from the best new designer in Boston.” He stated, signing along too. Blitz’s eye’s lit up, glancing between both boys.

 

“Why? Going on a hot date?”

 

Magnus blushes slightly, and T.J giggled into his hand.

 

“ _No._ I just think T.J’s clothes could do with a little updating.”

 

Blitz looked T.J up and down before nodding. “I see what you mean.”

 

T.J looked a bit offended at that, but Magnus was quick to reassure him. “Don’t worry, he thinks everyone's clothes need updating.”

 

Blitz turned to Hearth, signing something about looking after the register for a few minutes. Hearth didn’t look particularly pleased, but agreed anyway.

 

Blitz then proceeded to zip around the store at an unnatural speed, plucking clothes off random shelves, muttering to himself under his breath.

 

“Is he always like this?” T.J asked, looking wearily at the mass of clothes Blitz was acquiring.

 

“Only when it comes to fashion.” Magnus replied. “And you don’t have to try it all on. He just gets enthusiastic.

 

Blitz finally came to a stop in front of them, gesturing to follow him to the dressing rooms.

 

“I picked out some everyday outfits, nothing too fancy.” He told them, hanging the clothes from a rack on the far side of the room. “I should go see how Hearth is doing, so call me if you need anything.”

 

Blitz left the room, closing the door softly behind them, leaving the two teens in silence.

 

“Do you want me to wait outside?” Magnus asked, looking at his boyfriend. T.J nodded sheepishly. They weren’t at the point of their relationship where they were as physically comfortable as they could be. It would come with time though, Magnus was sure.

 

He leaned in to kiss T.J on the cheek. “Show me the ones you like, yeah?”

 

“Sure.” The other boy answered, a blush rising on his cheeks.

 

Magnus chuckled at his flustered boyfriend, leaving the dressing room and sitting on a sofa outside to wait. He was curious about how T.J would look in modern clothing. It was incredibly rare to see him out of his Civil war uniform. He wondered if T.J even had any other outfits.

 

Fifteen minutes went by before his boyfriend re-emerged from the dressing room. He was wearing dark brown pants, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a light grey cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

“What do you think.” T.J asked him, tugging slightly on the cardigan.

 

“You look great.” Magnus told him honestly. “I really like the cardigan.”

 

T.J nodded in agreement. “Yeah… It’s comfortable.” He was still fiddling with it though, and Magnus thought that maybe he wasn’t as comfortable as he said. He got up from the sofa, taking the hand that was pulling at the cloth.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, not being one to beat around the bush. T.J gave him a small smile.

 

“It’s just weird, not being in uniform.”

 

Magnus nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. T.J had fought and died in that uniform. He hadn't worn anything else in 150 years, and it probably meant more to him than Magnus could ever know.

 

“I like this though.” T.J continued, gesturing at his new outfit. “It’s just a big change.”

 

“Does that mean you’re going to get it?”

 

T.J nodded, looking down at himself.

 

“Yeah, I think I will.”

 

Magnus grinned at him, glad he could help his boyfriend out.

 

“And besides, I was getting a little sick of people staring at us when we go out of Valhalla for date night.”

 

They both burst into laughter remembering all the funny looks and comments they got the last time they went to get falafel.

 

“Good point.” Magnus replied, leaning in to kiss the other boy. He was halted in his tracks when T.J pressed his fingers to his lips.

 

“We’re not done yet.”

 

Magnus frowned at him in confusion.

 

“It’s your turn.”

  
“Wait, what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love ^^
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr @magnuschasse! I accept prompts and headcanon requests :D


End file.
